In the treatment of iron deficiency in mammals, including man, iron may be administered orally with subsequent resportion via the alimentary canal, or parenterally by intravenous or intramuscular injection of a solution containing ion. In such solutions for parenteral administration, the iron must be present as ferric iron in a stabilized form in order to prevent gel formation and precipitation, for example, precipitation of ferric hydrate at physiological pH. The iron must also be present in such a form that no toxic side reactions, whether of a local or of a general type, occur when injecting dosages containing at least 100 mg. of iron. Solutions of salts or iron cannot be used for parenteral administration mainly because of their relatively high toxicity.
Various substances have previously been used as stabilizing agents in iron preparations for parenteral administration. In order to prevent precipitation of ferric hydrate by alkalization of an aqueous solution of a ferric salt solution, some kind of carbohydrate was heretofore early used as a stabilizing agent. Thus, one prior preparation for parenteral administration consisted essentially of an aqueous solution of a saccharated oxide of iron. However, in order to prevent precipitation of ferric hydroxide the pH of this iron preparation had to be alkaline, and parenteral administration of the preparation often led to undesirable side effects.
Other types of stabilizing agents previously used in preparations of iron for intramuscular injection are dextrins and dextrans. The use of dextrins and dextrans made it possible to prepare injection solutions with a physiological pH. However, preparations containing complex of low muscular weight dextran and iron having resulted in undesirable side effects, such as local pain and discoloration of the skin surrounding the site of the injection [Acta Medica Scandinavica Suppl. 342 T. Karlefors and A. Norden "Studies on iron-dextran complex (1968)"]. Dextrin, a degraded starch, contains reducing groups which may reduce some ferric iron in the iron preparation to ferrous iron. Presence of ferrous iron in the preparation is undesirable and a limiting factor which, because of its toxicity, may give rise to side effects when administered in high dosages.
Still another type of stabilizing agent used in the preparation of iron preparations for intramuscular administration is a combination of sorbitol, citric acid and dextrin (Canadian Pat. NO. 659,420). It was found that such a combination of sorbitol, citric acid and dextrin could be used to stabilze ferric iron so that an iron complex with an average molecular weight of about 5000 was obtained, whereas the previously used iron-dextran and iron-dextrin complexes had average molecular weights exceeding 150,000. The acute toxicity, LD 50, of this complex of iron for intraperitoneal administration to mice was about 50 mg per kg bodyweight, which toxicity, although higher than the toxicity of the iron-dextrin and iron-dextran preparations, still made possible administration of humans of dosages not exceeding 200 mg. of iron. Thus, a large number of injections to a single patient is necessary. The iron in this preparation, sold under the trade name "Jectofer", is present, in that form of particles of such small size that they are rapidly resorbed via both the lymphatic vessels and the blood vessels. The small size of the particles and the comparatively low average molecular weight also mean, however, that about 30% of the administered amount of iron is excreted via the kidneys. The remaining part of the administered iron is utilized to a very high degree at the hematopoiesis.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a stabilizing agent which results in relatively low losses of administered iron via the kidneys and lower toxicity permitting administration to humans of single dosages containing more than 200 mg. of iron.
It would also be advantageous to avoid the presence of reducing groups in the dextrin which may convert part of the ferric iron to ferrous iron. As stated above, previously used stabilizing agents in iron preparations for intramuscular injection contain sugar or polymers of sugar, such as dextrin or dextran, which have a stabilizing effect on a ferric colloid at neutral pH. These previously used stabilizing agents commonly contain reducing groups which to some degree convert ferric iron in the injection solution to the ferrous iron. Ferrous iron is an undesired component in iron preparations for intramuscular injection due to its toxicity and may cause undesired side effects at administration of the solution to the patients. The amount of ferrous iron present in the injection solution may, due to its toxicity, constitute a limiting factor for the maximum dosage of iron which may be administered to the patient in each injection.